G&M Gargoyles and Mutants
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: I little incident leaves the gargoyles searching for Hudson, and get a surprising new friend


Disclaimer: Don't own Gargoyles or X-Men

* * *

**G & M: Gargoyles and Mutants**

Goliath looked at his clan as they glided back to the castle, it had been a while since they were home and they wanted to get back.

They soon began to land but then realized they were short a gargoyle.

"Where is Hudson?" Goliath asked in concern

"He was just behind me" Brooklyn said genuinely confused "he couldn't have been attacked he wasn't that far behind me, I would have heard it."

"I know you would but that doesn't mean that something couldn't have happened to him" Goliath sighed wearily, this was not good at all.

"Okay, split up, we need to search for Hudson" Goliath ordered "Elisa stay here in case he manages to make it back, and keep Bronx with you."

"Will do" Elisa replied turning her attention to Bronx "well, it's just you and me boy." she scratched his ears and he barked happily, but his happiness was short lived when he realized Hudson was not there.

Meanwhile: a young woman dunked a rag in a basin of cool water rang out the excess and began to dab the face of an unconscious gargoyle.

"Come now, I don't believe that you survived that fall just to give up on me now." she said her voice carried a recognizable Scottish accent.

**(P.O.V Hudson)**

I could hear a young lass speaking, her accent was all too familiar.

"Come now, I don't believe that you survived that fall just to give up on me now." she said softly and I felt something wet and cool touch my face. I wanted to respond to her, tell her that I had not given up my fight nor would I ever, but I couldn't so I just rested and listened to the lass speak.

**(3rd Person)**

A young man came out of the kitchen

"Any response from our guest, Alison?" he asked his sister

"Not a sound, Malcolm," Alison replied it was obvious she was very concerned

"It has been a good hour,"

"I know, but we cannot rush this, for all we know he has a head injury" Alison said through clinched teeth

Then their guest began to stir

"Whoa, easy there... you took quite a fall" she said stopping him from sitting up as she knew that was probably not the best idea.

"I must go..."

"Oh no, you you are not going anywhere, not until I know that you aren't injured"Alison protested for what good it would do

"Okay, lass, but I'm surprised that you are not frightened of me"

"When you've stayed where we have the sight of you wouldn't seem all that frightening" Malcolm said with a shrug

"We're both mutants, and I guess you could also call us outcasts, even among our own family" Alison sighed

"We attended a private school called the Xavier Institute and left after we finished there." Malcolm said

"But enough about us... what can we call ya?"

"Hudson... like the river."

"I'm Alison and this is my older brother Malcolm"

"Thank you both for your kindness" Hudson said sincerely

"Think nothing of it," Alison said "just doing what we thought we should"

"I've almost got our supper ready, it's nothing special but we're willing to share" Malcolm said

"I cannot accept, it is your food, I am not hungry... but I could go for a drink of water."

"Of course, I'll be right back" Alison said, she placed a hand on Hudson's arm then went to get a glass of water for their guest.

"Come here, lad..." Hudson said pushing himself to a sitting position

"What is it, Hudson?" Malcolm asked

"You're sister, did something happen to her?"

"What do you mean?" Malcolm looked confused

"She has a rather large burn scar on her arm" Hudson said

"Our home burned to the ground when we were young, she... I don't know for sure what happened, but I remember her sleeve caught fire. Mum managed to put it out rather quickly but the damage was done, she has been petrified of fire ever since." Malcolm explained

"I don't blame the lass, how old was she?" Hudson pressed

"She was five"

"Just a wee one, I'm not surprised it had an effect on her"

Alison came in and gave Hudson the water, she was unaware that he had noticed her scar and he didn't bring it up.

It was obvious though that she was self-conscious about the scar. Malcolm left he wasn't quite finished cooking but he had wanted to check on their guest, Hudson.

"What is wrong, lass?" Hudson asked gently

"I just get so uncomfortable when others can see my scar" she said looking down

"It is not a bad thing to have scars, lass" Hudson said gently and pointed at the scar that encompassed his left eye

"I know, it's just, people stare at it... and they treat me different because of it." Alison sighed

"I know, lass, but you need to not let it bother you so, let them stare, you survived to be here now. You have a warm heart and care about those around you, that is what is truly important in a person."

"I know, Hudson, It's just so hard to ignore the stares and when they find out I have powers I get called names like freak and monster" tears formed in Alison's eyes and Hudson sighed

"Come closer lass" he said gently

She sat beside the old gargoyle and felt him place a hand on her shoulder

"You should know that what people don't understand they fear" Hudson said "but you shouldn't let that bring you down lass..." he paused "I never found out what your power is"

"She's strong..." Malcolm said "... how do you think you got inside?"

Hudson looked dumbfounded

"He means strong mentally, I use the power of telekinesis, that's just a fancy word that means I can move objects with my mind. Anything from a dime to a tank"

"Yeah, after lifting a 1 ton pickup last month an unconscious gargoyle must have been easy."

"You did that using your mind" Hudson was awestruck

"Watch... this is no one ton pickup truck, but it's a good demonstration." Alison smiled then levitated the table and chairs

"That is a nice ability lass" Hudson said as she set the objects down and gave a sigh and leaned on the wall by Hudson as her brother came to them

"Alison, we have a problem."

"What do you mean?" Alison asked

"A cop, she says she's looking for a friend..."

"What is this cop's name?"

"Detective Maza..."

"She is looking for me, the rest of the clan must be searchin for me as well"

"Hudson, are you sure?" Alison asked

"Aye, lass, I am sure" Hudson stood

"Whoa there, you're in no fit state to be moving around like that" Alison said trying her best to stop the old gargoyle

"Don't lecture me, lass"

"Now see here, I have a medical doctorate and if I say you're in no fit state to be moving around I mean it!" Alison said standing to her feet in front of the hardheaded gargoyle "I swear you're head is as hard as stone!"

Malcolm allowed Elisa in to see Hudson

"He is apparently arguing with my sister about something"

Elisa noticed that Hudson wasn't quite steady on his feet.

"Hudson will you sit down before you fall," she said "it's obvious that you're not one hundred percent yet."

Hudson yielded to Elisa and Alison checked Hudson's eyes, or at least his one good eye.

"Well, I can't say for certain since one eye is unresponsive to light normally as the eye damage causes it to not sense and react to light, but from what I'm seeing I think he took a good whack on the head on the way down. He may have a very mild concussion, but from what I've seen of him, he's too stubborn to let something like that get him down for long." Alison said "though you might want to get another member of the clan to help him get back to where-ever it is he lives"

"I'll get someone to help, and I'm sure he will take the help" Elisa gave Hudson a glare

Elisa stepped out and soon returned with another gargoyle that introduced himself as Goliath.

"Easy there, easy..." Alison was adamant about helping where she could and checking on him later.

"Alison..."

"You can explain it to her Elisa, I will get him back home" Goliath said

"Alison, there is one thing that you need to understand about gargoyles, they turn to stone by day and during that time most injuries that they received during the night heal."

"Oh... when do they turn back to flesh and blood?"

"Sundown" Elisa replied

"I would like to check on Hudson, tomorrow night, make sure that he has truly healed from the fall" Alison said

"You're going to have to check with Goliath and Hudson about that, it looks like you were matching wits with Hudson a little while ago"

"I'm not surprised that he is so resolute, if he has been around as long as I think he has, it was a survival thing"

"He's not used to taking orders, he's used to giving them" Elisa added

"Oh, those kind can be the worst patients"

"Were you telling the truth about your medical degree?"

"Yes, I was, I got my doctorate about a year ago"

"I want to know how he fell out of the sky" Elisa said deep in thought

"I might be able to answer that one" Malcolm said

"Really, do tell" Alison said

"I was walking when I heard something strange and looked up, I noticed the gargoyles flying over head, I didn't think a thing of it, I see them practically every night, but this time was different, there was something else in the sky, coming at Hudson from his left, it hit him straight on before he knew it was even coming and kept on it's way. That would have been no big problem, he would have recovered fine from that, had he not struck his head on one of the buildings on the way down"

"Sounds like an in air hit and run" Alison said

"I couldn't have put it better myself, and as you could probably tell, Hudson has no peripheral vision on his left side because that eye is completely blind." Elisa said

"When I get my hands on the lowlife..." Alison said punching her left fist into the palm of her right hand

"Alison, calm down, I'm sure once the clan hears about this they will take care of it." Elisa said "Besides, you have already done a lot for us, you helped Hudson when you really didn't have to."

"We know what it's like to have a hate group beating down your door." Alison said "It was really the least we could do."

"How would you know that?"

"We're mutants" Malcolm said

"Yes, I have the power of telekinesis, and my brother has the power of..."

"I am what is known as clairvoyant, I can see into the future, but that doesn't always help me" Malcolm said "I never thought we would be playing host to a gargoyle, not that either of us minded, he was, for the most part, a very good guest, and I would say he is welcome back here"

"Yes, he is, I understand why he doesn't like to listen to those so much younger than him, but I think he changed his tune when he found out I was a doctor." Alison said "I would like to think that, but I don't think he actually changed his tune until you got here"

"Yeah, he knows that he needs to listen to or have the leader of the clan furious."

"I thought he was..."

"He hasn't been leader of this clan in years, he handed the roll to Goliath after he suffered the injury that cost him the use of his left eye." Elisa explained

The next night and Goliath went to get Alison as per her request.

"Alison, I'm not sure about allowing you to know where we stay" Goliath said

"Goliath, I'm as much of an out cast as you are..." she sighed "that's right, I didn't tell you that I am a mutant"

"I have heard and read things about those with special powers and how they are also being discriminated against."

They arrived at the clock tower and Alison went inside to see Hudson sitting in his chair.

"Hudson, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, lass" Hudson said almost dismissively

Alison smiled and shook her head

"Hudson, I swear your head is hard as stone 24-7" she said

"Aye, what is your point?" Hudson asked looking at the young doctor

She couldn't help chuckle, a day of stone sleep had done wonders for the old gargoyle.

Broadway and Brooklyn came from the kitchen area and were shocked to see Alison standing by Hudson's chair

"Who brought her here?" Lexington asked as he came from nearby

"I would say Goliath, I would believe she is the Alison that found Hudson after he took that fall last night" Brooklyn said "I'll check this out"

Alison turned as Brooklyn approached her

"Hi..." she said she didn't seem effected by Brooklyn's appearance at all, then again she had probably put up with Hudson for a couple of hours so she was pretty much used to Gargoyles, either that our she was good at hiding things and would freak out later.

"I'm Brooklyn, and you are?"

"Dr. Alison Campbell"

"Doctor..." Brooklyn said slightly surprised

"Yes I am a medical doctor licensed to practice medicine in the state of New York," Alison explained "I am also a mutant with the ability to move objects with my mind"

"What kind of things can you move?"

"All kinds of things" Alison replied as she used her telekinesis to shut a cabinet door behind Broadway

"Whoa" Lexington said knowing perfectly well that the cabinet door had not been rigged ahead of time, this was real. She could really move objects with nothing but a thought.

Alison turned back to Hudson

"Lass, for the last time, I am fine"

"I know that, Hudson, I just wanted to say that it was good to get to meet you and the rest of the clan." she said turning to the others "I just wish I had names"

"Lexington"

"Broadway"

"The big lump by your feet is Bronx" Hudson said

Alison looked at Bronx then leaned over to give him a scratch between the ears which he enjoyed.

"I want you to know that you are welcome to call on me should you need advice from a medical standpoint, and believe me anything I learn will be legally covered by doctor/patient confidentiality which is one law I don't plan to break... ever"

"Okay, it is good to know that we have friends like you, Alison" Goliath said

After Alison left there was a talk among the clan about her and it was agreed that if there was a need for a medical professional they would turn to her first.

**The End**


End file.
